


Disolución y absolución

by Cheesegorath, MistressOfDreams



Series: De Zorros y Lobos [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanish, kinda rough sex, what the is going on dont hate me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDreams/pseuds/MistressOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él observa cada movimiento de ella, y lo único que puede hacer, es dejarse llevar por la corrupción que inunda su ser cada vez que la encuentra en sus pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disolución y absolución

**Author's Note:**

> MI SEGUNDO PORNO A H A H A H

Una esclava ensangrentada lloraba en el rincón de la tienda, suplicando por su muerte a gritos desesperados, ahogados. Agitaba violentamente su collar, esperando que explotase, no podía levantarse, sus piernas estaban destrozadas. A lado, su captor que intentaba desahogar sus frustraciones, simplemente consiguió manchar su perfecto uniforme. El deseo latía dentro de él como una llamarada que necesitaba ser apaciguada. Que pedía a alaridos ser aplacada.

Pateó por última vez a la mujer, sacándole todo el aire. Vaya puta mierda, era la tercera en la semana que recibía ese trato. Desechables, pero ni siquiera para lo que habían sido concebidas servían. Crápulas de mierda.

Uno de sus reclutas entró a la tienda y en ese instante los gritos se tornaron aún más irritables, él ya no lo soportaba. Encendió su arma, con movimiento grácil, el cuerpo de la esclava yacía partido en dos, siguió quejándose durante unos minutos. Era curioso, cómo la escoria se aferraba a su vida de mierda, porque no existe nada mejor que el seguir viviendo con el deseo de ser libre algún día. Pero nadie lo es, cada persona es reclusa de sus impulsos, anhelos, apetitos profundos y oscuros.

Él lo entendía perfectamente.

Miró al recluta de forma seria, aburrido, no había recibido ninguna gratificación de la mujer, ni siquiera al momento de romper su cuerpo y alma en pedazos. Ya no era lo mismo, ¿Es que el placer le estaba sobrepasando?, el hombre le entregó una carta sellada, un reporte. Su corazón latió más rápido, sentía un cúmulo de emociones dentro y la sangre fluyó por todo su cuerpo con premura sobrehumana. Hizo una seña para que retirara el asqueroso cadáver de la esclava, necesitaba un momento para estar solo.

Unos minutos.

Abrió la carta y leyó detalladamente. Entonces, cerró los ojos e imaginó todo lo que ésta relataba. Cada movimiento, gesto, pensamiento, nada escapaba de él. Su mente vagó hasta la silueta de una mujer que se difuminó poco a poco. Esa maldita sonrisa, los ojos azules, la actitud desafiante y despreocupada. Joder, todo. Lo recreaba a la perfección, cada detalle, dejando que todo fluyera, que volase. Respiró pesadamente, temblando. Las sensaciones le dominaban.

Sus pensamientos se transportaban a Nipton, a sus preguntas su mirada condescendiente, su sarcasmo. A su manera de rodar los ojos, de gruñir, de apenas acceder. A la manera en cómo no estaba sorprendida, ni aterrada, siquiera temblaba. Él jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

Todo el mundo le llamaba "Mensajera Seis", pero su nombre era _Prior_. Ella nunca se lo dijo, nadie cercano tampoco, lo había descubierto gracias a métodos que prefería no compartir con sus subordinados e inclusive, con los superiores. El nombre era tan curioso como ella misma, un misterio que había sobrevivido a dos balas en la cabeza, remarcable y admirable.  Sabía todo de ella: que tenía cuentas pendientes con un pez gordo de la franja, que no compartía las ideas con los enemigos, que el miedo no existía en su ser. Él sabía dónde se encontraba, a quién mataba, dónde dormía, qué comía. _Todo_.

Volvió a leer el reporte, ahora mismo se encontraba lejos de él, quién desgraciadamente no había podido seguirle personalmente, pues tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes que arreglar en su campamento, y no sólo se trataba de satisfacer todo lo que ella le provocaba.

_Prior_. Él nombre resonaba en su cabeza, no podía esperar a llamarle así.

No sólo le intrigaba, le excitaba.

Tumbado en su cama, pensó en ella. De nuevo Nipton, vaya manera de conocerle.

Le gustaba imaginarla desnuda entre las pilas de cadáveres, viva, ardiente. Se mezclaba con el fuego de las cruces como la degeneración misma. Con la sonrisa del demonio encarnado, le llamaba, le tentaba. Y él quería hacerla suya, poseerla por completo, cuerpo y alma. Un sentimiento extraño, sí, ninguna mujer había despertado eso en él. Un deseo insano.

Él no sabía qué había detonado tal sensación. Se sentía corrupto, sucio, el más bajo de las crápulas.

_Se dejó llevar._

El sol comienza a disiparse entre las montañas desérticas, pero la luz de las piras es tan intensa que pareciera un amanecer. Hay un olor en el ambiente, carne quemada, todos los cadáveres que arden hasta el punto de la calcinación. Sólo se escucha el viento, que resuena como clamores infernales. Relame sus labios, admirando su obra magna, la existencia reducida a las cenizas, el ejemplo perfecto de que él es un abismo del que es imposible escapar.

Es una obra de arte, un lienzo pintado con sangre, sufrimiento y satisfacción.

Se estremece al percatarse de que está siendo observado, _ella_ está ahí. Entre las piras y cruces, una silueta femenina se dibuja en el horizonte, brilla con el fuego, es parte de éste, esboza una sonrisa que dice más que mil palabras, sus ojos brillan con el danzar de las llamas. Un ángel, no, un demonio, un ser que con sólo haberle dirigido una mirada, se ganó todo su odio. Le profesa odio por ser la viva imagen de una invitación encarnada a las pasiones más banales, con tan sólo un gesto, le lleva a un infierno de su ser que desconocía.

No hay nadie más, sólo las cruces y el fuego son testigos de la obsesión a la que está a punto de entregarse. Ella le extiende la mano, él camina hipnotizado, la toma, su piel es tan blanca, tersa perfecta. No desperdicia tiempo y le atrae hacia sí, para no dejarla escapar, acaba de atrapar a un demonio, únicamente para su disfrute. Por un momento, se pierden en los ojos del otro, comiéndose con una mirada de deseo proveniente del mismo inframundo. Él no puede más, tiene que probarle, conocer su sabor antes de volverse loco. 

Examina a la mujer desnuda, es perfecta. Quiere morder todo su cuerpo, desea tocar sus pechos, jalar su precioso pero escaso cabello rojo, anhela entrar en ella, hacerla suya en cuerpo y alma. Pretende que grite su nombre hasta el alba.

Ella sonríe. _Oh, Prior_. Se funden en un beso con sabor a triunfo, pecado, lujuria y sangre. Jamás un beso había sido tan exquisito, el deleite es tal que pretende quedarse en sus labios durante mucho tiempo. _No te alejes. Puta de mierda_. La sostiene más fuertemente, obligándola a seguirle besando. Es una guerra entre sus lenguas, que remolinean. Una lucha entre sus dientes, que buscan morder sus dulces bocas y una contienda de labios que reabren heridas. Un pandemonio de sensaciones y corrupción en el cual sólo se encuentran ellos dos. Su cuerpo le pide más, ella lo hace. 

Advierte de que está desnudo, al igual que su Prior. Ella, ese demonio, baja las manos hasta su miembro, que sostiene fuertemente, mientras la sonrisa de un súcubo se amplía entre sus labios. De igual manera, desciende hasta su cuello, que muerde y besa por igual, disfrutando del sabor de su presa. Ambos gruñen y jadean.

Él la toma por la espalda, y le avienta deseoso a una pira de cadáveres frescos que está coronada con cruces. Cae con un estruendo y un gemido, sin dejar de sonreír. Extiende sus manos buscándole, se relame los labios al inspeccionar de pies a cabeza. Sabe que él está llevando su excitación al límite y planea aprovecharse de eso. Su cabello rojo se funde con las llamaradas de las cruces, perpetuas, como el deseo y la obsesión de las que son testigos. 

Prior le llama por su nombre, es una sensación extraña, un placentero escalofrío que recorre hasta los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo. Siente presión en su entrepierna, voltea y allí está, hincada frente a él, como si se tratase de su Dios. Su boca y su miembro son uno solo, la saliva caliente de Prior hace que su cuerpo se estremezca por completo, mientras ella disfruta dejándole vulnerable, esas dos almas recibían la expiación por sus pecados. Su lengua juguetea con la punta, la saca para besarla, escupirle y después lamer toda su extensión. Se siente tan bien, tan suave, tan perfecto.

Ella parece una virgen advenediza rezando desesperadamente, esperando el regreso de salvador. Una mujer devota esperando por un milagro, pero su Dios es una deidad de odio, de castigos y ella ha hecho muchas cosas malas. Con sus manos, la fuerza a seguir en su enfermiza devoción, que le hace emitir pequeños gemidos. Hilos de saliva caen, se mezclan con la sangre y ceniza de los cadáveres. Ella no se detiene, sigue rezando, enmendando sus pecados. Pero Dios tiene planes más grandes para ella. Su preciosa Prior se detiene para tomar aire, inclusive los demonios necesitan descansos. 

Él baja su mirada hacia ella, quién se relame los labios, le está llamando.

No demora en arrodillarse junto a ella, entre los cuerpos de los disolutos ejecutados el mismo día. La besa, conoce cada rincón de su lengua, es un juego de saliva que los une y nunca, jamás podrá separarlos. Las manos de Prior frotan su entrepierna, que ha recibido ya demasiados estímulos, él gime como un animal, nadie le va a escuchar en medio de ese espectáculo y ella existe solamente para el disfrute de él.

Para demostrarle que su dios no es tan malo, la toma de los hombros y la obliga a recostarse, ella accede, sigue a la perfección las indicaciones de su amo. Él abre sus largas y perfectas piernas y se coloca en medio, Prior emite un pequeño gemido ahogado. Vuelve a besarla, joder, qué deliciosos son sus labios y su lengua. La mira a los ojos y ella sólo desea algo, lo mismo que él. Fundirse, fusionarse hasta transformarse en un solo ser, entregarse a la mayor de las degeneraciones, a un pecado capital.

Él no pretende hacerlo, no sin antes probar y sentir cada rincón de ella, palpar que existe en la misma realidad que él. Comienza besándole el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, sus manos juegan con sus pechos, analizan su forma, su suavidad; pellizca los pezones con dos dedos, poniéndolos completamente erectos. No pasan segundos, en los que él ya ha llenado su clavícula de besos y succiones que dejan marca.

Lame sus senos, su lengua juguetea con sus pezones, realizando movimientos circulares, trazando su aureola, sintiendo cada relieve. Besa ambos pechos con devoción y después, ya que ella ha gemido lo suficiente, muerde sus rozados pezones y tira de ellos violentamente. Su demonio gime de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, arqueando su espalda hacia él, sus uñas rasguñan fuertemente, no deja de gritar ante la satisfacción que él le está provocando. Él, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de su presa, baja sus manos hasta la intimidad de su Prior, sin siquiera esperar a que ella reaccione, introduce dos dedos en ella, al mismo tiempo que su pulgar masajea su clítoris, la zona más libertina de una mujer. Ella grita su nombre más y más fuerte.

_Vulpes, Vulpes, Vulpes._

Y cada vez que ella lo hace, es una deliciosa melodía. Él lame, besa, muerde y disfruta del demonio que le fue entregado.

Hasta que no puede más. Saca sus dedos violentamente y los lleva a su boca para lamerlos, inclusive sus fluidos le parecen deliciosos, hace lo mismo, pero llevándolos a los labios de su demonio, que ella también pruebe su degeneración, su maldito deseo.

Besa sus labios de nuevo, los mordisquea y ella le responde de la misma manera, sangre fluye como un rio entre las comisuras de sus labios. Con un movimiento preciso, se introduce en ella. Se unen en uno solo. Un Dios y un demonio, un ser de absolución y uno de disolución. Por fin se fusionan. Él comprueba que están hechos el uno para el otro, pues encajan a la perfección. Ella fue creada para él y él fue creado para ella.

Sus embestidas son rápidas, profundas, con una de sus manos frota su clítoris. Está disfrutando de una manera sobrenatural, el interior de esa mujer aprieta el punto más álgido de su miembro, que está más sensible que nunca. Con cada movimiento, tanto de su miembro como de sus dedos, ella gime más fuerte, grita más alto, araña su espalda para aferrarse a algo, muerde sus pectorales con saña y choca sus caderas contra él, todo en una coreografía infernal.

_Vulpes, Vulpes, Vulpes_. Sigue gritando, jadeando, el sudor de ambos se mezcla.

Él busca sus labios, los besa una y otra vez. El fuego de las piras arrecia, se ven rodeado por éste, sin embargo, éste no les quema, pues ellos queman al fuego. Arden más fuerte. Es una llamarada de lujuria, odio, deseo, pasión. Los cadáveres debajo de ellos se calcinan, tanto por las llamas como la fricción de sus cuerpos en aquella danza demoniaca.

Se ven rodeados por el infierno, pero el infierno son ellos. El infierno es Prior. El infierno es Vulpes.

_Vulpes. Vulpes. Vulpes._

El orgasmo le embriaga a ella primero, y sus espasmos presionan más contra él, que realiza unas cuantas embestidas más, lo más profundo posible, antes de terminar dentro de ella. De sentir como el placer obnubila sus sentidos, de tal modo que en vez de gemir, sólo repite una palabra.

_Prior. Priorr. Priorrr. Priorrrr._

Abrió los ojos y lanzó un pesado suspiro, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba por completo. Sonrió, se sentía apenado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Sus sábanas y manos estaban sucias con su fluido.

Si con tan sólo pensarle, ella provocaba tal lujuria, no imaginaba cómo sería al momento en que la tuviera para él.

No iba a dejarla escapar. Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> kehapasao


End file.
